Los ángeles de Mons
by dragon tormenta
Summary: Una jugada peligrosa en el frente pone a Inglaterra en una situación delicada a él y sus tropas, va a necesitar toda la ayuda posible aunque no la haya pedido. Pequeña teoría de porque existe Britania ángel, basado en un hecho histórico real.
1. Prologo Capitulo 0: Inglaterra

Bueno aquí va lo típico del disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen si no a la mente maestra de Hidekaz Himaruya creador de Axis Power Hetalia. Los personajes de Escocia (Ian Bristol) y Gales (Owen Craig) los inventé yo pero basados en las ideas de la serie. Los personajes de Irlanda del norte (Kiam) e Irlanda (Liam) le pertenecen a Natysora.

El fic se ambienta en la batalla de Le Cêateau en el contexto géneral de la Batalla de Mons, a los que la historeografía británica llamó la Gran retirada, que se llevó a cabo en varias semanas desde este frente (Mons) en Bélgica hasta las cercanías de París.

He tomado especial atención por esta parte ya que ocurré un supuesto hecho sobre natural que sería mi teoría del porque aparece un ángel britania (aunque eso no lo verán hasta el capitulo 4 XD). Mi otra idea es llevarlos un poco a lo que fue esta batalla desde el punto de vista británico (bastante penoso) la cúal sucede en un día completo, espero que les guste y como advertencia mucho historia creo mas mucha importancia de los OC XD.

psd: me hubiera gustado obtener un poco de información sobre la panorámica alemana de la batalla, por lo que sé la pasaron tan mal como los británicos.

Los ángeles de Mons

(Prologo) Capítulo 0: Inglaterra

26 de Octubre de 1914, Mons Bélgica

El alba había llegado con su tenue y fría luz para avisarnos que el combate era inminente, aunque para ser sincero nosotros lo habíamos decidido así. La fuerza expedicionaria británica (BEF) se estaba retirando ante el imparable avance del forzudo patatas que no paraba de joderme la existencia con su fuego de artillería. Nosotros lo habíamos decidido así, por nuestra cuenta y riesgo quedarnos…era expreso el mandato de replegarse pero nosotros lo decidimos así, esperar la carga alemana para posibilitar a los demás "La gran retirada de Mons" que ya llevaba varios días de ocurrida, esto solo era la guinda de la torta.

Ya sabía que no tenía oportunidad alguna de ganar la batalla que se avecinaba "Le Cêateau" aunque el objetivo más que nada era sobrevivir cuanto pudiésemos, nadie vendría a nuestro rescate, estábamos solos…o eso creí. Si no me hubiese quedado, no habría podido ver algo que me trajo antiguos recuerdos, además de salvarnos el pellejo a mí y a los míos. Me refiero al incidente de los Ángeles de Mons.

Ese era el contexto en el que me encontraba, el IIº cuerpo de la BEF compuesto por tres divisiones y una división de caballería fue atacado por seis divisiones alemanas del Ir ejército.

El metal brilló con las luces del amanecer y la batalla comenzó a eso de las 6am. El fuego de artillería tronaba como rugidos de bestias enardecidas que martillaban nuestras posiciones hasta dejarlas hechas sangre y barro. Los alemanes avanzaban de manera compacta entre la espesa niebla haciéndoles parecer fantasmas, con su superioridad en número de 1:3 y nosotros…nosotros resistíamos como podíamos a todo ese castigo.

Uno a uno sentía el dolor de los que caían en mi cuerpo, uno a uno escuchaba sus gritos y últimos suspiros mientras la vida se les escapaba. El cúmulo de emociones agolpadas en mi pecho me provocaba mareos mientras escondía la cabeza en esa suerte de hoyo que llamábamos trinchera. Presioné fuerte el fúsil contra mis manos alistándole para entrar en acción, suspire hondo aspirando el desagradable olor a sangre, pólvora y barro mas apunte en dirección al enemigo.

-(bien Alemania esta va por los míos, si estoy aquí es para no dejarte cazar a mis hombres)

Apreté el gatillo sin titubeos y la ráfaga de balas se unió a otras en un intento por alargar el inevitable final.

-Oohh shit, que no daría por un té…Ohh shit ¿podría dejar de fallar alguna vez? No le he dado a nadie…

Nuevamente Alemania intentaban por el flanco derecho y nuevamente sea quien fuese que estuviere allí les hacia imposible el paso, con fuerza y mas fuerza en cada intento se abalanzaban entre fuego de artillería y ametralladora pero no lograban pasar. El flanco izquierdo resistía bien aunque…

-señor algunos alemanes…han roto en ciertos puntos el flanco izquierdo- jadeaba un soldado a mi lado, la noticia me heló la sangre gire para verle mejor, yo le iba a replicar mas me detuvo de súbito.

-pero alguien les ha parado cerca de Audencourt, de momento seguimos resistiendo-suspire de alivio, no nos rodearían aun.

Una última oleada en masa había provocado efectos parecidos…la mañana llegaba a su fin. Habíamos sobrevivido aunque fuese de momento.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok eso fue el prólogo poniendolos un poco en el contexto de la batalla que esta comenzando, de inmediato pongo el cap 1 (quizás el 2 y 3 y 4 XD) donde ya pongo algo de mi cosecha de ficción espero que les guste ^^ (me esforze haciendolo ToT)


	2. Capítulo 1: Gales

Los ángeles de Mons

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Capítulo 1: Gales

Lejos, más allá del bosque donde se desarrollaba una batalla por sobrevivir, grupos de soldados seguían llegando a las bases de Guise.

-Al parecer Arthur y compañía han logrado soportar mas de lo esperado…-decía un joven bastante maduro sentado a los pies de un árbol – 2 días y 2 noches de corrida frenética, ¡Por San David que ya no tengo pies!

El joven de cabello rubio algo opaco y mirada serena, abría un paquete de cigarrillos lentamente mientras jugueteaba con el entre los dedos, sus ojos eran casi un calco de los de Arthur aunque se veían tristes, ciertamente había algo que le molestaba.

-Ya deja de reclamar Gales…no es culpa nuestra que estemos aquí a salvo mientras al idiota le corren balas porque él lo decidió así- respondió otro joven solo un poco mayor que el aludido, lo que mas destacaba era su pelo colorín lleno de rulos que intentaba ordenar disimuladamente con una boina. Llevaba la camisa arremangada y algo fuera de lugar – estúpido Inglaterra siempre haciendo cosas estúpidas porque es estúpido, me hubiera dejado a mí en el frente pero no, porque es estúpido.

Gales escuchaba divertido el refunfuño de su hermano si bien no vivía en la misma casa con él le conocía de pies a cabezas, lo suficiente para saber que en realidad estaba preocupado y bastante malhumorado. "No quisiera ser Inglaterra cuando se encuentre con Irlanda" pensó y se llevó un cigarrillo a la boca sin encender. Apoyando la cabeza en el árbol, observó de reojo a otro chico sentado a su lado que parecía "como si le hubiesen quitado las entrañas o algo así" se dijo para sí Gales ya que estaba pálido y muy decaído. Le alzó el paquete de cigarrillos.

-¿quieres?- el otro chico era una copia perfecta de Irlanda solo que de semblante menos agresivo y con los rulos desordenados en dirección contraria a su hermano, también usaba boina pero la sostenía entre sus manos amenazando con dejarla caer en cualquier momento.

-no gracias, no me gusta- sentenció Irlanda del norte

-como desees- Gales guardó el paquete en uno de sus bolsillos, comenzó a sacar el encendedor pero antes de que pudiera hacer aparecer una flama y acercarla a su cigarrillo, Irlanda del norte le había arrebatado el mismo de la boca lanzándolo lejos.

-Bloody hell Kiam ¿que mierda te pasa?-

-tampoco me gusta que fumen a mi lado- dijo el chico pelirrojo levantándose mientras reacomodaba sus huesos, las piernas y el cuerpo le dolían, no estaba acostumbrado a guerras como la que estaba comenzando.

-¿a donde vas?- soltó de repente Irlanda casi en un gruñido – no pienses que vas a ir en ayuda del idiota, las ordenes son claras si Inglaterra quiere joderse la existencia como siempre lo ha hecho, allá él.

-pff no me des ordenes a mi Liam, solo iba a conseguir un poco de agua- dijo Kiam caminando hacia quien sabe donde- estoy sediento por todo este ajetreo (por San Patrick como se nota que lo único que quiere es que lo suelten)- pensó y se largó

N. Irlanda salió de la vista de los hermanos dejando a ambos mirándose, uno con una sonrisa burlona y al otro mas malhumorado que antes.

- ya deja de mirarme así Owen…estúpidos del reino hundido de la gran patraña- una risa provino desde atrás. Irlanda ni se inmuto, mas Gales decidió echar una ojeada entre los arbustos, era eso o seguir escuchando los insultos de Liam.

Gales caminó unos momentos con las manos en los bolsillos y el fúsil a la espalda, observando el frío cielo gris que cubría la zona y el monótono camino que recorría entre árboles desordenados, solo horas atrás estuvo corriendo por su vida entre ellos.

-ah, eras tú- dijo al toparse con un tipo sentado sobre una roca plana, un poco mas y estaba agazapado contra la tierra- al menos el malhumorado de Irlanda le ha sacado una sonrisa a alguien.

-oh mon ami si que vociferan como si no hubiera mañana- el francés estaba mas ensimismado que de costumbre, ni siquiera miraba al galés a la cara quien sin pedir permiso se sentó a su lado.

-quizás ya no haya mañana, uno nunca sabe en estas cosas- respondió Owen y se encogió de hombros – además no puedes culparnos, todos estamos bastante estresados con este asunto sobre todo porque Arthur esta allá y…

Decidió callar al ver que Francia cambiaba su expresión al escuchar el nombre del inglés haciéndole ver peor que antes, ciertamente había algo malo. Gales continuó hablando en un intento de levantarle los ánimos:

-oye no es que podamos hacer algo, él lo decidió así-

-…-

-Y fue más que nada porque no podía seguir corriendo (y dejarnos un momento para poder escapar)-

-son sus hermanos, ¿no harán nada?- respondió de súbito el francés. Owen le miró serio, ¿no hacer nada? Presionó fuerte su puño en realidad se moría por hacer algo pero simplemente no podía, las ordenes…esas malditas ordenes.

-no es que te incumba ¿o si?-

-entonces no harán nada, se quedarán sentados esperando que otra vez el idiota les salve…-

-no es eso-

-entonces ¿qué?- el francés presionaba y eso rebalsó la paciencia que el galés estuvo manteniendo durante toda la mañana, levantándose comenzó a gritar

- Y tú que harás ¿¡eh!? ! En primer lugar fue tu maldita culpa el que estemos metidos en esta porquería y que Inglaterra este haciendo esa estupidez ¡¡Si hubieses mantenido la posición, si te hubieses quedado donde tenías que defender esto quizás no estaría pasando! ¡Y no fue una, si no dos veces las que saliste corriendo poniendo a salvo tu trasero y nosotros como imbéciles retrocediendo y perdiendo a nuestros hombres haciendo lo imposible para que no nos rodearan! Shit yo…

Esta vez la había embarrado, si el francés estaba decaído ahora parecía muerto. Probablemente le sacó en cara todo lo que había estado pensando durante el transcurso del combate. Gales se revolvió los cabellos con la mano de forma agitada…el francés seguía sin mirarlo, seguramente por lo mucho que le recordaba al inglés y es que prácticamente eran iguales solo que el británico tenía el pelo mas lacio y un poco mas largo que Arthur.

-oye…olvídalo solo estoy cansado, en realidad no te culpo de nada – por entre los árboles pudo divisar a Bélgica repartiendo alimento y agua a los agotados soldados, al parecer a Irlanda eso le había cambiado la cara.- iré a traerte algo para comer…y tienes razón si gritamos demasiado.

Antes de irse se agacho a la altura de Francia y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos, le dijo algo que provoco un atisbo de sonrisa en el francés y se marchó.

Al llegar junto a Irlanda, Bélgica le ofreció un plato de sopa y agua, los recibió de buena gana y pidió otro para Francis.

-Ogue Owen- dijo Irlanda casi atragantándose con la comida – ¿dónde esta Escocia? Hace horas que no le veo

Gales escupió prácticamente toda el agua que tenía en la boca cuando escuchó eso, era cierto su hermano mayor no estaba por ningún lado. Irlanda del norte venia llegando con un plato a medias y sin agua bastante más alegre. El galés le tomó por los hombros mirándole seriamente

-Kiam ¿dónde esta Ian?- preguntó temiéndose lo peor

-que, ¿no está contigo? – respondió, Owen le soltó llevándose una mano a la sien cuestionándose cuando se había escapado.

Recorrió con la vista el lugar, por ahí estaban algunos fusileros escoceses pero faltaban, no se encontraban ni el 2º de los King's Own Scottish Borderers (KOSB) ni los Sutherland Highlanders, tampoco estaban los Royal scots quizás cuantos mas faltaban. Estaba seguro de haber visto a su hermano en la retirada y cuando le había gritado a Inglaterra por la osadía de rechazar las órdenes…todo indicaba que Escocia también había decidido hacer lo mismo.

-imbécil inconsecuente- dijo en voz baja mientras sentía como la impotencia recorría su ser, recogió el plato de comida servido y se lo llevó a Francia. Ahora tenía el doble de preocupaciones y Escocia ni se había molestado en avisarle.

-Ten, aquí tienes tu plato- casi le lanza la ración al francés que extrañado le devolvió la mirada.

-y a esto le llamas plato-

-es lo que hay-

Gales decidió contarle lo sucedido, ya verían los dos que hacer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bien aquí termina el cap 1 desde la perspectiva de Gales, no tengo información realmente de como estaban sucediendo las cosas en el lugar donde las tropas se estaban reagrupando asi que inventé un poco XD.

El comandande en jefe de la BEF era Sir Joseph French quien ya tenía conocidos roces con el general Sir horache Smith-Dorriens comandante del IIº cuerpo. Es por eso que tanto hablan de las ordenes puesto que French estaba enfurecido con la desición de Smith-Dorriens, supuse un poco que Gales estaría mas a favor de French, Escocia es un rebelde sin causa que se manda solo e Inglaterra vive de las ordenes del que tiene mas arriba (pero en ese momento le pareció mas correcto hacer caso a eso).

Los nombres de las compañias son los que estaban en la batalla...no nombre a la mayoría pero buen no estamos aquí leyendo lecciones de historia (aunque lo paresca *se esconde*)

Ojala me dejen reviews XD cualquier duda pregunta consulta etc etc etc latigazos piedras puden comentarlo.


	3. Capítulo 2: Escocia

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Capítulo 2: Escocia

Un tipo alto observaba su fúsil, esos fúsiles eran una ganga para la época tanto así que el enemigo sobreestimaba la cantidad de hombres por la velocidad y precisión de estos, sin embargo, los "fúsiles no sería suficiente para salvarnos" pensaba.

Cayó sentado en la trinchera jadeando y sin soltar su arma mientras miraba el campo de batalla…las bajas eran demasiado altas. A su lado un joven de quizás 24 años se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, una bala le había alcanzado. Con un deje de compasión puso su mano sobre la herida del joven y le miró con toda la convicción que pudo.

-vamos que esto no te desanime, ¿eres escocés verdad?- el muchacho asintió- me llamo Ian y también soy escocés ahora déjame ver…bien no es letal pero si no hacemos algo pronto, te vas a desangrar.

La balacera seguía produciéndose y Escocia debía permanecer agachado mientras vendaba al joven que por pura suerte (o mala suerte) la bala le había alcanzado entre el hombro y el pecho, afortunadamente no dando a ninguna cosa que lo mataría instantáneamente. Presionó fuertemente intentando parar la hemorragia "aunque obviamente solo estoy ganando tiempo" provocando que el joven pegara un gritito de dolor.

Levantó la vista al frente observando el avance alemán, alguien mas caía muerto tras de sí, uno tras otro y ya fuera su gente o la de Arthur le estaba haciendo mal, sumado a que había pasado la última hora en un tortuoso recorrido por la trinchera en busca de cierto hermanito porfiado que de seguro solo no saldría de esta. Algo mareado entre el polvo y el barro, la sangre haciendo charcos de tanto en tanto, cuerpos desmembrados esparcidos por el campo, fue testigo de cómo los suyos daban todo lo que podían...no sabía bien la razón del porque se esmeraban tanto pero eso le daba nuevas fuerzas para seguir avanzando.

Entonces divisó algo que lo dejo helado, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando se dio cuenta que dos nuevas divisiones alemanas se habían unido al combate. A su fúsil ya casi no le quedaba munición y debía encontrar a Inglaterra antes de que Alemania lo encontrara.

-Por San Andrés, cuando pensé que las cosas no se podían poner peor- dejó al muchacho recostado sobre un montículo de tierra prometiéndole que volvería. Alzó una vez mas la vista para ver el despliegue de fuerzas con Alemania a la cabeza, definitivamente ya no tenían más que hacer, era retirarse hacia las bases de Guise o seguir dando pelea hasta la muerte. No arriesgaría vidas innecesariamente.

La tarde se hacía presente con sus colores anaranjados y los gritos de guerra junto con ella se perdían en el horizonte de Mons. Ian corría con toda la fuerza que sus pies podían dar, con una presión en el pecho que rayaba el dolor insufrible, lanzándose al suelo de vez en cuando al oír el rugido de los Obús y recogiendo cartuchos del fúsil de los bolsillos de compañeros caídos.

Los frentes estaban cediendo y se abrían brechas en toda la línea de batalla británica mas Ian seguía corriendo. Mientras los demás se estaban retirando, alcanzó a percatarse de los movimientos alemanes y de lo que ello podría significar.

-!!!Vamos retirada, no hay mas que hacer hacia atrás he dicho hacia atrás¡¡¡ - gritaba a sus hombres desesperado, si les rodeaban completamente (como estaba pensando) sería su fin. Al menos podría salvar vidas si se retiraban de esa masacre inútil.

Ambos flancos retrocedían y en desorden escapaban de las balas de las ametralladoras alemanas. Cuando Escocia se dio cuenta, había quedado en un grupo aislado en el medio del frente Británico. El IIº cuerpo de la BEF estaba desmoronándose ante el imbatible alemán y ya solo era cuestión de tiempo que les cerraran el paso a su última esperanza.

Mientras seguía avanzando entre los cuerpos de soldados, que ya en algunos ni se reconocía que alguna vez fueron hombres, divisó entre los supervivientes a un muchacho de prominentes cejas que intentaba poner en orden a su escuadrón mientras cubría la retirada de muchos otros.

-pero ¿qué esta haciendo el imbécil?- se preguntó el escocés. Inglaterra estaba parado ¡sin protección alguna! observando como los alemanes se venían encima, probablemente evaluando una situación que ya nada más tenía para evaluar. Un enemigo estaba apuntándole y Escocia inició una carrera desenfrenada hacia su hermano.

-!!!Agáchate, te van a hacer puré, que te agaches¡¡¡- Ian gritaba a todo pulmón y corría a grandes zancadas evitando a mutilados moribundos por los cuales no podía hacer nada por mas que quisiera. Por supuesto el inglés, no le escuchaba entre todo el tumulto de disparos, cañonazos, gente gritando por su vida y la de sus compañeros.

No alcanzó a llegar, una bala atravesó el brazo de Inglaterra de parte a parte, pero el obstinado seguía en pie devolviendo disparos en vez de ocultarse. Una segunda bala le alcanzó en el pecho y las piernas le flaquearon ante el dolor del candente metal alojado en su cuerpo…Arthur ya veía su final al percatarse de que otros alemanes le tenían en la mira y escuchó sus armas disparar la ráfaga mortal mas nada sucedió, solo el dolor de cabeza por haberse golpeado en el piso y un enorme peso sobre él.

-Pero en que piensas tentando a la suerte- Inglaterra escuchaba vociferar a alguien que conocía, vio como devolvía disparos mientras cubría su herido cuerpo con el suyo de los escombros que volaban producto de la refriega- como se te ocurre quedarte parado como un enorme letrero de dispare aquí.

Logró reconocer un cabello entre rojizo y rubio bastante alborotado y peinado hacia atrás que le recordaba a Australia pero aun mas levantado, cejas grandes al igual que las suyas. Respecto al enorme peso que lo tenía contra el suelo pudo saber que el tipo realmente era grande.

- ¿Escocia?- dijo con voz trémula y sin mucha fuerza el fatigado inglés

-quien mas, soquete- escupió esas palabras con desdén, aunque en realidad solo era una faceta entre comillas "falsa" para ocultar su preocupación.

-Yo…pensé que-

-Tú no piensas, ahora quédate quieto un rato- Ian le sujetó por el cuello de la camisa y lo tironeó hasta dejarlo apoyado en la trinchera y contra el frente enemigo, cuidando que no quedara al descubierto. Luego se acomodó encima para evitar que los escombros le diesen o peor aún, que el inglés intentará hacer una bobada.

-Maldita sea nos están rodeando- dijo Escocia mirando las acciones del enemigo, Arthur intentó levantarse para observar pero un manotazo lo mantuvo en la misma posición dejando escapar un quejido- que te quedarás quieto zopenco.

Los soldados seguían disparando contra los alemanes que corrían hacia sus posiciones, de cuando en cuando un Obús disparaba contra las improvisadas trincheras pero los británicos aun no se rendían a su sino.

-Oye… ¿fuiste tu quien les paró… - Inglaterra escupió algo de sangre manchando al escocés quien intentaba apuntar y ordenar sus ideas- quien les paró en…Audencourt?

Ian asintió mientras se limpiaba la cara, bajó su fúsil un momento para atender a su hermano. Sentía la respiración agitada de este bajo si y como reprimía los gemidos provocados por el dolor.

No se preocupó en desabotonar la camisa ni nada por el estilo, simplemente la hizo tiras de un fuerte jalón empapándose las manos con la sangre aun tibia que manaba de la herida. "Se ve feo" pensó al ver cómo había penetrado la bala, luego pasó la mano por detrás de la espalda de Arthur para cerciorarse de que el pequeño metal no había salido provocando que la herida fuese peor.

-Vaya, esta cosa no te ha atravesado- dijo en tanto buscaba su cantimplora que no necesariamente contenía agua. La abrió y de inmediato desprendió un fuerte olor a alcohol.

-¿Ron?- preguntó Inglaterra- ¿Y que piensas hacer con…?! Ay aya yay…maldito son of bi ayayay¡ – simplemente Escocia dejó correr el liquido por la herida con cara de pocos amigos sin hacer caso a las palabrotas de su hermano, hizo lo mismo con el brazo consiguiendo un efecto parecido de injurias.

-y así agradeces que usara mi último sorbo en ti malcriado- comenzó a romperse sus ropas y logró improvisar una venda, luego sacó una especie de pinzas largas pero finas de un pequeño bolsito que llevaba.

-esto va a doler- advirtió cuando introdujo el metal en la carne abierta y cruda del inglés quien profirió un grito de dolor que no pudo contener mientras el escocés removía los restrojos de tejido y la sangre salpicaba en todas direcciones, al final encontró lo que buscaba y sacó la bala del tórax entre improperios y súplicas. Ciertamente su paciente "solo estaba vivo porque era una nación" se dijo a si mismo y prosiguió a vendarle fuertemente logrando que parara la hemorragia.

Estaba intentando hacer un torniquete al brazo con bastante éxito cuando alzó la vista pues algo le estaba tapando la luz. Un rifle…tenía el cañón de un rifle apuntando directamente a su cara. Ian se quedó de piedra en esos milisegundos que parecían largos minutos, cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el impacto y el sonido seco de un disparo retumbó en sus oídos.

El sudor frío recorría el cuerpo del escocés quien abrió primero un ojo y luego el otro lentamente para encontrar que el cuerpo de un alemán yacía inerte frente a él. Bajó la vista aun anonado por la impresión y observó a Arthur quien tenía en su mano un revólver, todavía humeaba en la boca del cañón.

-te dije…que te quedaras quieto- las manos de Escocia temblaban y jadeaba por la fuerte emoción vivida, examinó nuevamente la perforación en el pecho del Inglaterra.

-y así agradeces…que usara…mi último disparo por ti mal… ugh- Arthur no pudo terminar la frase, el esfuerzo por haber sacado, apuntado y disparado el arma lo dejó exhausto y había propiciado que la hemorragia nuevamente comenzara con las suyas.

Ian suspiró pero no dijo nada, debía seguir el procedimiento "todo de nuevo" presionó la perforación a ver si esta vez el flujo de sangre cedía a parar y si esa molesta herida que casi se había llevado su vida, dejaría de molestar.

Arthur logró divisar en el brazo de su hermano que llevaba una insignia con la cruz roja "ahora esto tiene mas sentido" y se quedó dormido, extrañamente el ataque había cesado.

El grito lejano de un soldado llamó la atención del médico, quien ya había terminado con la improvisada operación "y una suerte que Igdioterra estuviese inconciente" porque hubiese chillado como niña, según él, cuando le coció.

-como me gustaría tener un encendedor y haber cicatrizado esto con fuego- se dijo a si mismo, recordó que Gales andaba con cigarrillos. Si salía de esta le pediría su encendedor a cambio de un trago de ron, no se iba a negar.

Nuevamente un grito le hizo girar:

-! Una brecha, una brecha en la línea enemiga ¡- y mas que mas no supo si estar contento o preocupado.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Si ya, Escocia es un bruto pero asi me gusta XD...mmm sobre quienes pararon a los alemanes en adencourt fueron los royal scot que andaban por ahí cerca con ametralladoras asesinas.

A si San Andres es el santo patron de Escocia (como lo es San David para Gales, San Jorge para Inglaterra y San Patrick para Irlanda)

Sobre los procedimientos médicos de la época anduve buscando info pero salían mas los que se derivaron producto de la guerra que los que se usaban en la misma. Lo que si salía era que se demoraban bastante en atender a los heridos ya que los disparos de fúsil no producían mayores daños (¬¬ según ellos) pero los soldados morían rápidamente producto de las infecciones que en esas situaciones eran propicias para contraerlas (cadaveres, barro, suciedad etc). Escocia la va a pagar en el siguiente cap por confiar en estas cosas XD.

Bueno la batalla se sigue desarrollando y una brecha se ha abierto en la linea alemana mágicamente, los británicos estan desesperados sin ninguna clase de apoyo y solo les queda una salida. Espero sus rev y ya saben dudas consultas opiniones asd asd asd me lo comentan...emm a si ojala tengan buena memoria XD.


	4. Capítulo 3: Reino Unido

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Capítulo 3: Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña

El día acababa en ese sangriento escenario desperdigando pequeños rayos de luz, la noche aun no llegaba pero en el corazón del IIº cuerpo de la BEF, o lo que quedaba de este, se cernía una penosa oscuridad.

Gales sentía que el galope del caballo se hacía mas pesado y lento a medida que avanzaba, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre ir a aquel sitio pero sentía que el tiempo para sus hermanos se acababa con la misma rapidez con que el sol se pone al atardecer. Si iban a ser apresados o muertos, no quería quedar con la conciencia carcomiendo su mente por ser el único que siguiera sosteniendo el Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña, "por algo era unido, ¿no?".

Había logrado escabullirse sin ser advertido por su general, quien estaba empecinado en otras cosas que requerían especial atención y extrañamente no se dio cuenta que su nación estaba inmiscuida en la batalla hasta el cuello.

Con ayuda de Francis tomó uno de sus caballos, preparados ambos para ir al corazón de la batalla, sacar lo que quedará de tropas y regresar a Guise. En el fondo Gales estaba seguro que sus hermanos aún seguían resistiendo a lo imposible, los sentía a ambos en su cuerpo y el dolor se hacía mas intenso con cada minuto que pasaba. Se preguntaba si realmente eso sería "una ventaja o desventaja esto de los sentimientos compartidos" antes del acta de unión, ni se inmutaba por lo que les pasaba.

-Espera un momento, no vamos a llegar y caer en la nada…necesitamos un plan de acción- dijo Owen a su acompañante- espera aquí

-voy contigo mon ami- Gales se bajó del caballo con Francis siguiéndole de cerca, la adrenalina comenzaba a subírsele al cuerpo mientras se acercaba al campo de batalla, sinceramente no quería encontrarse con sorpresas desagradables. El bosque terminaba y se veía un claro, al fondo una humareda indicaba el lugar del cruento combate.

-desde aquí no puedo ver nada- se lamentó el muchacho, entonces divisó un árbol lo suficientemente grande y alto para soportarle y a su vez darle una panorámica- voy a subir ¿vienes?

El francés puso cara de quien no quiere la cosa, Owen se encogió de hombros y comenzó a trepar con una agilidad que sorprendió a su acompañante. Probablemente Francis no había visto subir gente a árboles para salvar su vida de los lobos o cuando simplemente debías huir y ponerte a salvo sin que te vieran.

-cosas de arquero- dijo hacia abajo- ahora lánzame los binoculares

-Buen trasero, debería visitarte mas seguido-

-que me los lances no que los uses, pervertido- el aparato salió disparado entre las ramas dando al pobre galés en la cabeza un "je le sens" se escuchó desde abajo "yes of course" repuso el chico con ironía mientras afinaba los lentes para echar un vistazo al campo.

Su mirada se puso borrosa, fuertes nauseas invadieron a Gales que intentaba sin éxito sujetarse de las ramas y usar los binoculares al mismo tiempo.

-y ahora que… ¿what the hell?- una aguda punzada en la cabeza casi le hace caer del árbol, se apoyó en el tronco y se aferró la mano contra el pecho, sentía como su respiración se agitaba parecía como si una fuerza inexistente quisiera aplastarlo. Creyó que caería de las ramas y entonces todo fue decreciendo, lentamente lograba recuperar la compostura…suspiró de manera pausada.

-¿Todo bien ahí arriba?-

-S-si…creo- tomó aire y se puso los binoculares ya había perdido bastante tiempo, luego se ocuparía de sus extrañas patologías y sus porqués.

Gente muerta, gente muerta…gente corriendo…subió un poco mas los lentes, a lo lejos divisó una gran multitud acercó mas la vista y los binoculares crujieron en sus manos por el apretón que les dio, les siguió unos segundos para determinar hacia donde se dirigían…no, definitivamente no eran de los suyos. La imagen temblaba entre sus manos y dirigió otra vez los largavista hacia el campo de batalla.

-¿una brecha? Pero ¿cómo?-

Siguió el camino por la brecha en la línea enemiga, era como un camino y las tropas alemanas se estaban formando en torno…solo faltaba el flanco izquierdo que se cerrase y se dio cuenta. Las tropas británicas estaban escapando por la brecha y esta…y esta llevaba !a la nada¡ un camino sin salida y sin lugar donde protegerse, los rodearían y masacrarían sin posibilidad alguna.

-¡Van hacia una trampa!- gritó Gales desde el árbol

- ¿Cómo dices?- Francia se puso pálido de la conmoción

- ¡Los van a fusilar a todos! ¡Maldita sea Ludwig, el cabrón es demasiado listo!

Saltó de rama en rama, el dolor venía otra vez "al **** el dolor ahora" sus hermanos eran mas importantes. Llegó al suelo, Francis tenía su caballo listo y se montó lo más rápido que pudo.

-Entonces tendremos que sacarlos de ahí-

-No es solo eso- Owen dio rienda suelta al caballo y este comenzó a galopar raudamente- otro ejercito alemán se dirige hacia aquí.

- oh malédiction- suspiro el francés, ya suficientes problemas tenía con el Ir ejercito pisándole los talones para que otro viniese a rematarlos.

Gales presionaba con fuerza las correas de cuero del corcel, solo un pensamiento inundaba su mente…no llegaría a tiempo, él estaba demasiado lejos. Lagrimas gruesas comenzaron a caer sin que se diera cuenta, no llegaría a tiempo se repetía en su mente… "Stone the crows ¿desde cuándo me he vuelto tan sentimental?" se dijo, miró hacia el frente enardecido, solo un milagro los salvaría pero él no se quedaría de brazos cruzados esperándolo.

-Leg it France, salvaremos aunque sea a uno.

Al grito de brecha y sin nada mas que hacer Ian cargando a su hermano al hombro, trotaba lentamente esquivando de vez en cuando algún ataque enemigo, todo eso le daba mala espina y la sensación de conejo encerrado que tanto le molestaba se iba acrecentando a medida que se acercaba a su "posible ruta de escape".

-Oi ¿qué esta sucediendo? - el inglés estaba despertando por tanto zarandeo proporcionado por la corrida- ¿por qué…estas corriendo?- a pesar de que estaba diciendo cosas coherentes, Escocia se dio cuenta de que Inglaterra no se encontraba en buenas condiciones.

-Idiota si no te hubieras puesto al descubierto- se detuvo a tomar aire- también estarías corriendo.

-yo… yo no te pedí ayuda tarado…tu no deberías estar aquí- Arthur dejó escapar esas palabras con enojo pero en un tono casi de culpa, Ian lo pensó un poco antes de responder en tanto veía por donde seguir…debía encontrar a alguien, se lo había prometido si mal no recordaba, antes de salir de ese agujero improvisado que servía de tumba a tantos que lo habían dado todo por ellos.

-pero como habrías llorado si no hubiese venido ¿eh?-

Decidió seguir andando, a quien buscaba debía encontrarse en ese sector. Cada pisotón que daba al herido suelo hacía saltar barro de un perturbador color rojizo y el olor nauseabundo de los cadáveres en descomposición ya se hacía presente a lo largo del camino. Donde mirase encontraba la muerte y en tal caso los pies le fallaron al escocés que fue a dar de bruces contra el piso producto de un tropezón.

-uuggh fuck…- se arrodilló en el suelo completamente embarrado intentando atisbar con que cosa se había trastabillado, su sorpresa fue grande en el momento que lo advirtió, una mueca extraña de congoja se apoderó de su rostro y se acercó lentamente hacia lo que le había hecho tropezar.

En tanto, Inglaterra se recuperaba del golpe que le había repercutido fuerte debido a las heridas que ya tenía. Con la poca luz que quedaba solo lograba divisar la silueta de su hermano que se había acercado a un muchacho tirado en la trinchera, a pesar que no veía la situación sí podía oír claramente lo que sucedía, difícilmente alguna vez olvidaría lo que le escuchó decir.

-oye…si volviste- a pesar de que la voz era muy baja, la soledad del lugar y esa tregua triste provocaban que Arthur se percatara de todo.

-yo cumplo mis promesas, bien ahora vamos- la voz de su hermano parecía que se quebraría en cualquier momento de seguro entendía la situación pero se negaba a ella.

-no…puedo, estoy cansado-

-cansados tus ancestros yo te voy a cargar- al parecer el chico negó con la cabeza cuando Escocia hizo ademán de cargarlo.

-gracias por volver…- hubo una molesta pausa en ese minuto el muchacho tosió fuerte- no quería morir solo-

-no vas a morir tonto…mira hacia allá- la voz del escocés denotaba lo angustiado que estaba- él es inglés no te puede ganar un inglés, arriba…maldita sea.

-me hubiese…gustado ver a mamá, ella no quería que viniera ¿sabes?- un voluntario pensó Inglaterra, eso ponía las cosas peor…observó el cielo de tonos lilas y grisáceos no había nada en ese lugar abandonado a su suerte que le gustara.

-y la verás, solo debes levantarte vamos-

-ella quería ir conmigo a las tierras altas… ¿has ido?- pudo ver ligeramente como su hermano asentía y una sensación desoladora se apoderó de su cuerpo, intentó acercarse arrastrándose pero el dolor no se lo permitió.

-s-si quieres puedo llevarlos pero…- Escocia comenzó a tomar al chico intentando ponerlo en una posición cómoda o eso podía divisar Inglaterra, se acababa el tiempo.

-eso hubiese sido genial…Ian, vive harto por los dos y dile a mamá que ahora estaré bien…gracias por quedarte- Arthur escuchó el último suspiro y un nudo se le hizo en la garganta. El chico había usado sus últimas fuerzas para dar apoyo a su nación aunque no lo supiese, "esta gente no debería estar aquí" pensó y se sentó como pudo observando las siluetas.

-oye…oye despierta- el escocés empezó a gritar mientras sacudía al cuerpo, no fuertemente pero sí de manera desesperada- despierta imbécil.

-Ian ya déjalo…- Su hermano aún maldecía a algo que no entendía y seguía aferrando con fuerza a lo que quedaba del chico

-Ian basta, está muerto- al fin, resignado, soltó los restos en el suelo.

El inglés sentía como la respiración del scot se agitaba y se sobresaltó al instante en que este profirió un fuerte grito de frustración que probablemente hasta el mismo Ludwig escuchó. Hace mucho tiempo que no le veía así y ese grito lo sintió mas desgarrador que la bala que le rompió el pecho rato atrás…por alguna razón supo que Owen y Kiam también lo sintieron así.

Dirigió nuevamente la vista hacia donde estaba el cuerpo, por el chasquido de una cadena entendió que el escocés había sustraído la placa de identificación y la iluminó con un tenue reflejo lejano para leerla. Arthur no se atrevió a preguntar el nombre.

Logró ponerse de pie captando la atención de Ian quien se acercó a él evitando que se diese un buen golpe producto de la debilidad de su cuerpo.

-no tenías que sujetarme tarado…yo puedo solo- replicó el inglés- hey tampoco tienes que cargarme.

Se abstuvo de seguir reclamando al no tener respuesta y darse cuenta que su hermano parecía tener los pómulos mojados, no tubo ganas tampoco de preguntar por ello ni supo nunca si en realidad Escocia estaba llorando.

En realidad por mas que habían vivido esa situación cientos de veces no podían acostumbrarse y "¿Cómo hacerlo?" se dijo para si Arthur, si al final para ellos no eran simples soldados los que morían, eran parte de su ser y cuando ahogaban su último aliento en los campos de batalla…sentían como algo moría dentro de ellos también. Eso era lo que muchas veces sus gobernantes no entendían ni tampoco el alto mando.

Contempló el horizonte y dedujo que la luz en ese sector era tragada por el bosque de mas adelante, por las huellas dejadas supo que iban en dirección cercana a ese lugar. Lo que le hizo recordar

-¿por qué estas corriendo?

-nos están dejando atrás, voy a apresurar el paso- dijo su hermano como si no entendiese lo que le preguntaba.

-no no, como siempre nunca prestas atención a lo que digo por eso eres estúpido…te estoy preguntando-

-si sé lo que preguntaste- Arthur gruñó por lo bajo, odiaba que le trataran de esa manera estaba contando hasta diez pero su hermano lo sacó de cavilaciones.

-lo que sucede es que…-

Procedió a contarle sobre el asunto de la brecha, Inglaterra se preguntó si el escocés no quería decírselo por miedo a represalias. Si había algo en lo que estaban de acuerdo, era que ir por el camino mágico que se había formado entre el enemigo era mala idea.

-¿qué más se podía hacer?- dijo terminante al final de la explicación

-nada…shit como odio estar así-

Llegaron al poco rato al lugar donde se estaban reagrupando sus tropas y entendieron en el mismo tiempo que habían cometido el craso error que temían.

Inglaterra miró a sus hombres, sus caras denotaban la falta de moral y el agobio de haberse equivocado, también tenían muchos heridos "¿es que a caso no habían tenido suficiente para esta jornada?"

Sentado a los pies de un árbol con el fúsil en la mano buena, pidió un milagro al cielo "no importa lo que sea si logra salvarnos"…ya vería como pagárselo. El relincho furioso de un caballo en la lejanía lo hizo despertar, comprendió de inmediato lo que sucedía y se levantó para encarar la situación. Habían enviado a la caballería alemana a rematarlos.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Y hasta aquí llega el cap 3, bueno los van a rematar por pavos Xd no en realidad que eran pocos (y esque hablamos de divisiones...mmm espera una division son como 10.000 soldados) asi que ya ven. No alcanzaban a formar un ejercito y se iban a enfrentar a 2 uf pero si que saben resisitir (según yo los británicos sirven para defender, si atacan la matan)

Lud es demasiado listillo para atacar y en vez de seguir perdiendo tropas decidió tender una trampa y por falta de posibilidades los británicos han caído redondito. En realidad el asunto de la brecha lo leí no se donde...así que no se si es 100% fidedigno lo que si era es que la caballería iba a aplastar a esa sección...¿que sucederá? solo la historia lo sabe.


	5. Capítulo 4: Britania

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Capitulo 4: Britania

El fuerte rumor en el suelo hacía acongojarse a los soldados que buscaban desesperados un lugar donde defenderse, el intranquilo temblor producto del agresivo galopar de los animales no les dejaba mantenerse con entereza. Sin embargo, más que todo eso, era el grito de carga de los alemanes lo que hacía que Arthur tuviera miedo a su destino, cada bramido le aullaba "muerte" a su oído.

A penas podía mantenerse en pie, el dolor una y otra vez volvía amagando con tirarlo tanto así que muchas veces tubo ganas de devolver lo poco que se había echado a la boca esa mañana. El enemigo se acercaba, si huían les darían caza, si los enfrentaban los aplastarían, si se rendían "no, no eso no…" sintió un temblor ajeno a la tierra, eran sus manos que se movían demasiado y no sabía si era por el sobreesfuerzo o por el miedo.

-le voy a dar a uno de los míos con esta puntería, aahrg dejen de moverse putos caballos- bufó Inglaterra, nuevamente la adrenalina regresaba a su cuerpo que se negaba a la muerte y comenzó a correr en contra la caballería sin saber bien el porque.

-!!Quédate en tu lugar estúpido inglés con complejo de diana¡¡- y nuevamente Ian le gritaba algo pero no le tomó atención, tampoco le tomó atención a la sangre que manaba de la herida ni al cansancio, ni al dolor ni a nada que no fuera correr. Reflexionando después pensó que había sido un instinto por proteger la vida de sus hombres o la suya propia, tenía la vaga idea de que algo le había dicho "corre y detenlos yo estaré detrás", aunque tampoco creyó que ese pensamiento fuera del todo certero.

Para Arthur las cosas sucedían en cámara lenta desde poner un pie delante del otro hasta el galopar de los caballos enemigos, los gritos de su hermano instándole a ponerse a cubierto y las miradas atónitas de los soldados que creyeron que Inglaterra se había vuelto loco, los disparos y el sable del alemán que se alzaba a por su cabeza. En ese momento se vio solo en contra de Alemania y su caballería, sus miradas se cruzaron por segundos que parecieron eternos y un presentimiento le dijo que el alemán tampoco estaba a gusto allí. Decidió apuntar, el primer disparo lanzó a un jinete a tierra pero el segundo tiro falló, sus manos no tuvieron la fuerza de sostener el fúsil que se precipitó al suelo "dejen de moverse estúpidos caballos" alcanzó a decirse. Sus rodillas cedieron y el golpe trajo de vuelta el tiempo y con él la realidad.

El inglés se sintió como cuando era pequeño y débil con el miedo carcomiéndolo de a poco, quiso correr pero su cuerpo no respondía y su hermano estaba demasiado lejos para sacarlo de esa pesadilla (aunque jamás admitió que realmente quería que lo sacaran de allí y menos que Escocia fuese quien lo hiciera). Derrotado alzó tristemente su cabeza para cerciorarse que ya solo quedaban unos pocos metros para que le dieran alcance.

Los gritos de los alemanes fueron intercambiados por los relinchos de pánico de sus caballos que de un momento a otro se negaron a seguir, haciéndolos caer con sus jinetes que resbalando en la tierra, observaban con gran confusión lo que sucedía. Los que aun se mantenían en sus monturas no podían creer lo que pasaba y por más que hostigaban a sus caballos a emprender la marcha, los animales retrocedían.

Alemania levantándose, apuntó con su pistola hacia arriba bastante lejos de las tropas británicas y Arthur pensó que el sajón había perdido su sentido común al detener el ataque de golpe y estar intentando darle a los pájaros. Pero algo tenía la mirada del alemán que obviamente le decía que su suposición era errónea.

Se dio media vuelta, aun de rodillas en el suelo, para ver a su hermano con la misma mirada atónita de Ludwig, en otras circunstancias le habría parecido de lo mas gracioso y habría sacado una foto de recuerdo mas esta vez se preguntaba porque los idiotas ponían esas caras.

Inglaterra decidió atisbar en dirección a donde todos tenían puesta su atención, probablemente él también quedó con una semejante expresión de asombro. No es que en su vida jamás hubiera visto fantasmas pero eso era el colmo.

- ar-ar-arqueros – pronunció casi atorándose con sus palabras a la vez que caía de espalda por la impresión, no tenía miedo "claro que no" solo estaba muy sorprendido.

- Arthur- escuchó su nombre, la voz que lo pronunciaba parecía sacada de una ilusión que rayaba lo real aún así la escuchaba nítida, muy nítida tras de si.

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro mientras observaba como una línea de arqueros fantasmales hacían muralla entre la caballería y las tropas que aun quedaban del IIº cuerpo de la BEF. Giró su cabeza para afrontar a quien le llamaba encontrándose con unos ojos verdes tan o mas intensos que los suyos. Creyó por un momento estar mirándose a un espejo pero definitivamente él "no usaría una faldita de nena ni tendría esa sonrisa enferma en la cara"

-no recuerdo que tenías esa cara de subnormal, excepto el día que quemé Londres ¿me habré equivocado de nieto?- soltó el tipo de la nada

-eh? – Inglaterra salió de su estupefacción ese iba a ser su comentario, un momento ¿lo estaba insultando?- ¡a quien le llamas subnormal idiota afeminado!

-puf definitivamente eres tú, mal agradecido como siempre-

Arthur calló y corrió la vista, mirando al suelo notó como unas lágrimas corrían por su mejilla los recuerdos estaban haciendo estragos en su psique. A esos arqueros los conocía, también al sujeto con toga afeminada y "¿unas alitas en la espalda? Esto debe ser una broma". Si mal no recordaba lo había visto en su niñez más de una vez, intentando rescatarlo del control de Roma mas abandonó ese ideal por otro un poco mas macabro que sería destruir, en ese tiempo, al pequeño inglés.

-No debiste haber venido, yo puedo solo ¡siempre pude solo! …tú me abandonaste al igual que los demás…que te hace pensar que ahora…- Inglaterra estaba entre indignado, feliz por haberse salvado y confundido pero más que nada achacado. Apretó los puños con fuerza dejando que la tierra escurriera por sus dedos.

-Lo siento… - escuchó decir al britano, Arthur nuevamente miró a los ojos a su antecesor dejando que las lagrimas de frustración contenidas por siglos corrieran como nunca- En aquel tiempo no pude protegerte, no tuve la fuerza, pero hoy intentaré hacerlo aunque sea por una sola vez.

Britania le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que solo le daba a sus hermanos, y que a él, siempre le fueron negadas por más que hacía todo por tratar de obtenerlas, aquello rebalsó el vaso de sus emociones. El inglés se lanzó a los brazos del britano aun sollozando y maldiciéndolo por todo lo pasado, aferrándolo contra sí dando en ese abrazo todo lo que no dio cuando pequeño, a su vez el "ángel" correspondía al inglés manteniendo su sonrisa.

-tu dijiste que serías un gran imperio ¿donde esta?

-creo…que se esta desmoronando- dijo Inglaterra pensando en lo que estaba sucediendo

-anda ya, los imperios grandes no lloran-

-no estoy llorando idiota- y escondió su rostro en la toga del otro

-Prusia – dijo Britania soltando al inglés

-¿Prusia? A que va eso tarado… wuaa Prusia

En los lindes del campo, Arthur veía como el flanco izquierdo del ejército alemán les estaba cerrando la única vía de escape y un prusiano que reía confiado les dirigía en la hábil maniobra. Inglaterra intentó levantarse bruscamente para movilizar a sus tropas pero el dolor del pecho y el brazo le impidieron realizar aquella labor, escupió algo de sangre tratando nuevamente de levantarse obteniendo el mismo resultado.

-¿duele mucho? – Preguntó Britania mirando preocupado al inglés- déjame ver quizás pueda hacer algo

-oye, oye para ¡¿qué estas haciendo?! Saca la mano de ahí, dijiste ver no tocar- el britano puso la mano en la perforación abriéndose paso entre la rasgada camisa, el dolor comenzó a disminuir hasta desaparecer dejando perplejo a Inglaterra, si tuviera tiempo le pediría que le enseñara el truco.

-Bien supongo que es el momento de despedimos, apresúrate o no alcanzarás a huir –

-…

-¿pasa algo?

-ellos – el inglés apuntó a los arqueros que aun tenían embobados a la caballería – llévatelos a descansar…no merecen vivir la pesadilla de su muerte una y otra vez. Ya cumplieron su parte en Agincourt.

- solo vinieron a devolverte el favor, no te preocupes de eso yo me encargo- El britano sonrió con aires de suficiencia y dio media vuelta a juntarse con los suyos. Arthur creyó ver a un arquero sonriéndole…sí, a ese lo conocía y le hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de despedida.

Escocia se acercó al inglés que seguía sentado, lo levantó de un tirón recibiendo una queja de este pero como siempre no le prestó atención. Observó a su antiguo tutor y le pareció bastante extraño "el idiota siempre se vistió mal" dijo, por alguna razón el britano se dio vuelta mirándole con el ceño fruncido y luego al parecer dijo algo que solo el escocés pudo entender

-¿Ya terminaste llorón? – preguntó Ian jalando a Inglaterra

-mira quien habla, creo que él querrá hablar contigo mas tarde

-seeh como sea, ahora a correr que nos quedamos atrás

La carrera frenética comenzaba de nuevo pero a diferencia de la última vez la retirada tenía algo diferente. La moral de los soldados había cambiado y estaba renovada ya fuera porque tenían oportunidad de salir o por lo que habían visto. Corrían a más no poder entre la brecha hacia las bases.

Los soldados se ayudaban entre si, escoceses e ingleses no importando su antiguo pasado se daban la mano sacando a los mas heridos mientras huían dejando atrás el sangriento campo de batalla. Ian y Arthur se encontraban en el último grupo apoyando a sus tropas en la retirada concientes de la delicada situación en la que se encontraban.

-¡Los alemanes se nos vienen encima!

-¡Una caballería nueva nos va a tapar el paso, no saldremos de esta!

Las dos naciones intercambiaron miradas de preocupación, eso debía ser la racha de más mala suerte que habían tenido "salir del sartén para caer en las brazas" dijo el escocés con cara de cabreo, más que asustado estaba bastante molesto.

Prusia gritaba a sus soldados hostigándoles a correr más rápido lo que también comenzaba a molestar a Inglaterra pero sabía que nada podía hacer.

-Apresúrense quiero a esos mariquitas adorando y suplicando clemencia al gran Prusia kesekesekese-

Las tropas seguían corriendo mientras el flanco izquierdo del ejército alemán les cerraba la ruta de escape rodeándolos, el agotamiento estaba drenando la moral que habían logrado recuperar. Una vez más se escuchaba el grito de un soldado inglés que gritaba sobre una caballería que se aproximaba desde el lado contrario. Arthur estaba mareado con tanta información que procesar, dio una última mirada hacia atrás percatándose que los arqueros se estaban desvaneciendo y con ello el dolor empezaba a volver, luego hacia el sur por donde debían correr y ahí estaba la caballería acercándose velozmente hacia sus posiciones, pero algo raro tenían. Inglaterra les observó bien y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que aquellos soldados no eran alemanes y no se dirigían hacia ellos si no contra la línea que les estaba cerrando el paso.

-¡Franceses, es la caballería de Sordet!- gritó alguien que iba mas adelante, eran de esas pocas veces que el inglés se sentía feliz de ver a Francia.

Uno de los caballos se desvió hacia donde estaban Arthur e Ian (que nuevamente debía sujetar al inglés para que no cayera al suelo) mientras el grueso del ataque se iba en contra de las tropas de Prusia al cual se le había borrado la sonrisa de la cara. La ofensiva francesa había dado la oportunidad a las tropas del IIº cuerpo de zafarse de los alemanes permitiendo que retomarán la huida hacia el sur. Al parecer algo en el destino había decidido que debían salvarse.

-Oye Escocia, no sabía que te habías vuelto la mula personal de Igdioterra- el jinete que se acercó a ambos no era otro que Gales, se le veía sonriente y es que estaba feliz por ver con vida a sus hermanos. Saltó de la montura observando a Arthur que no tenía buena pinta.

-¡Eso no es cierto Owen!- bramó Escocia sonrojándose un poco y soltó sin reparos al inglés que cayó al suelo dándole un rosario de injurias al escocés.

-Ian eso no era necesario- Gales tomó a Arthur con algo mas de cuidado y lo subió al caballo, dio un respingo al ver que la caballería de Francis ya venía de vuelta, no es que ellos fueran a contener a los sajones por mas rato.

La mayoría de los soldados ya se estaban retirando resguardados por los jinetes aliados, el día terminaba en Mons pero la guerra continuaba. Gales dio un giro a la retaguardia sujetando al inglés para que no cayera de la montura, mas fue él quien casi se cae al darse cuenta de que habían arqueros fantasmas que se desvanecían en la frontera y uno de ellos le recordaba a… "Esto debe ser una broma, no andaría vestido así" se dijo.

Seguían huyendo por los bosques del sector, los alemanes se habían resignado a continuar la persecución y perder hombres innecesariamente en aquella batalla que ya habían ganado aunque sin salvarse de las grandes bajas.

Owen escuchaba como Prusia maldecía a lo lejos y su voz se hacía mas débil a medida que se alejaban, en cierta forma le parecía gracioso. De repente se extrañó al ver mas caballos de los que se supone habían.

-¿Jinetes fantasmas?- se dijo al verlos bien, estos se formaron en los flancos protegiéndolos un buen trecho en el camino, también pudo reconocer viejas caras lo que provocó que una angustia extraña lo invadiera – ya suéltala Arthur, que rayos invocaste esta vez

Inglaterra no decía nada solo sonreía, estaba bastante agotado y lo único que quería era darse una buena siesta, Gales le dio un empujoncito haciendo que reaccionara.

-no invoqué nada…solo…pedí un milagro que nos salvara de esta- Owen se sorprendió un poco por las palabras de su hermano, el galope del caballo se hizo mas pausado sin nada que los persiguiera.

-¿sabes? Yo también pedí lo mismo- hizo una pausa y buscó con la mirada a Escocia, estaba más allá echándole la bronca al francés – y también me gustaría pedir que te dieras un baño, hombre apestas.

Arthur iba a responder pero sinceramente no le quedaban fuerzas, se preguntó entonces si Ian había pedido lo mismo "no lo del baño obviamente" pero si lo del milagro. El fresco olor de la noche hizo que se relajara quedándose dormido, posiblemente el galés luego lo molestaría pero ya no le importó.

Los rumores sobre lo ocurrido rápidamente invadieron toda Gran Bretaña aumentando la moral de las huestes, si había sido una alucinación colectiva o realmente algo sobrenatural lo que los ayudó tampoco le importó mucho al inglés. Habían sobrevivido a Mons, habían sobrevivido a "Le Cêateau" y a la Gran retirada, pero sobre todo habían sobrevivido a la imbatible maquina alemana y eso para Arthur era suficiente a lo menos por ese día.

* * *

Y aquí termina el fic XD si te gustó que bueno espero no haber hecho perder tu tiempo. A pesar de que Le ceateau la perdieron las tropas británicas (sufrieron unas 8.000 bajas y French jamás perdonó a Dorriens) si que sacaron provecho de esta batalla, gracias a esta los planes alemanes se desordenaron y retrasaron, vieron a los británicos como un problemas que les podría traer complicaciones (ellos solo pensaban que luchaban bien en mar), salvarón al grueso de la BEF y permitieron a las tropas francobritánicas reagruparse...probablemente sin lo que pasó en mons la batalla siguiente (el marne) no hubiera sido como sucedió.

Sobre los arqueros, bueno hay mucha leyenda que deja cualquier guerra (aunque personalmente encuentro que esta es una de las mas voladas XD ingleses tenian que ser) hubo un autor de cuentos llamado Arthur Machen que escribió sobre esto segun él sin haber escuchado rumor alguno...el problema fue que en toda gran bretaña empezaron a creer que el cuento era cierto por mas que el autor había dicho que no era así. Lo mas extraño fue, que cuando empezaron a llegar los soldados decían haber visto estos arqueros "y que el mas alto tenía alas en la espalda", otros decían que jinetes fantasmas los escoltaron y por último soldados alemanes y franceses dicen haber visto "fuerzas sobrenaturales a favor de los británicos" (que cara tubo que haber puesto el general de alemania al plantarle una excusa como esa XD).

Al final uno sabrá que creer XD y esop nos leemos por ahí


End file.
